


A Ransom's Aftermath

by Mertiya



Series: Odds//Ends [5]
Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mini-Fic, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a wee drabble taking place post-Soul Ransom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ransom's Aftermath

             Lavinia knocked perfunctorily on the door, heard a muffled noise which she presumed was, “Come in,” and opened it, glancing down at her clipboard of notes, most of which she needed the Guildpact to sign.   

            When she looked up, Jace was staring at her in consternation from his position lying backwards across the desk, his legs wrapped around Zarek’s waist.  Lavinia opened and closed her mouth, feeling herself going bright red, and was about to gabble out an apology and run, when she saw that the Living Guildpact’s cloak—which he was still wearing for some reason—was pulled taut across a pair of breasts she was _certain_ he didn’t normally possess.

            She turned her back to give them a little privacy and snarled, “ _I thought you said you didn’t like women_!” at Zarek.

            “No, I merely pointed out you were acting as though you thought I did,” Zarek responded cheerfully, slightly more out of breath than normal.

            “C-could you two have this discussion another time?” gasped Jace, who sounded as though he were trying to suppress a moan.

            “I AM GOING TO KILL YOU SLOWLY, ZAREK!”

            “I’d say you’d have to catch me first, but honestly, I’m a little busy to be going anywhere.”

            Lavinia’s ears were burning with embarrassment, but she managed to say, “Guildpact, when you’re—done—I have some things for you to sign.  And then perhaps I can have some _time alone_ with Guildmage Zarek.”

            Zarek sniggered, and Jace gasped again. 

            “Whatever you like, Lavinia,” he managed.  “I’ll help you kill him if you want.”

            “I’m sure I can manage it myself,” Lavinia said grimly and headed out of the door again.  She blushed and put her hand to her head, guiltily wondering what Jace looked like naked when he _hadn’t_ been transformed.


End file.
